companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nukedz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Company of Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Goliath Tracked Mine.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Attack Rhino (Talk) 06:13, September 11, 2010 :Hi again, :Thanks for all of those edits, especially on the Bunkers page. It looks great now, especially with those images! If there is any assistance you need, or enquires about anything, I am here to help. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 13:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. On my talk page, I have a contactable email. As I check my emails regularly, that is another way to contact me. Needed pages This wiki needs the following pages: Wehrmacht structures British trucks/structures Panzer Elite structres :Hi Nukedz, :If you want, I will be able to make a community banner/announcement or I can change the community focus section on the main page saying of the need for these structure pages. :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 13:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Attack Rhino. I'll be able to help with the said page's expansion once I clean up some of the other pages. To make the doctrines more detailed, I suggest that the descriptions of each support powers be put in its respective doctrines. It would be useless if there's a page for each support power and more confusing. :Sorry Nukedz, :I am a little confused. Did you mean you wanted an announcement or something or what…? Also, (I am not saying we could/will not do this but) as these pages have generally been made by Reashot, I think I will try to notify him of what is happening to these pages before they are merged. :Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 08:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Attack Rhino, :That's what I meant. It would be better for the pages related to the "terror doctrine" be merged. ::Okay, I get what you mean. I will merge these pages as soon as possible. Also as a note, if you reply to my talk page instead of here, I will know of any replies or anything more quickly, as I receive emails notifying me of changes to my talk page. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 06:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Merging/moving and deleting pages Okay, cool! Thanks. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 22:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have looked at all of the pages you have edited, (and most likely pointed out for action. I agree about the Unit page, it has hardly been visited and it also seemingly does not really help much at all. I can see what you mean about the Wehrmacht and American buildings pages, but I am going to have to disagree completely with you on the Mortar pit page. I also do not know what other pages you might have wanted to merging/moving other than the doctrine/tactics pages. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 23:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I have made changes to Royal Artillery Support. I want to see what you think, as I assume that was the way you were wanting to merge the pages. Before any of the other pages are merged, we should discuss this one first. ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 23:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, as we can both agree upon the layout and form of the merged doctrine/tactic pages, I think we can both start merging them immediately. I will change the name of (move) the mortar pit page to what you specified. As said again, I am not sure why you want the building pages deleted or anything of the sort. :::Regards, :::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 23:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::P.S. The only real problem with moving pages is that any other pages that link to said page, either need to be directed to the new page name, or the automatic redirect can be used (which is clunky and annoying, yet still works enough). :::It is quite easy to find the links to any pages, by going to the "What links here" at the bottom of each page. The annoying part is manually changing where they link to. I always go to the page listing the links, it is this . I then direct the relevant internal links to the new page (name). I will be away for quite a few weeks. Hi Nukedz, I will be going overseas for quite a few weeks. From the time I leave (October 15th) to the time I return, I will not really be able to admin this wiki properly, as I will not have frequent access to internet. The administration of this wiki would then fall under a lower priority than some others things like email and whatnot. I have tried to contact Son of the WitchKing, (the bureaucrat on this wiki,) on his talk page, but to no avail. That was on September 10, nearly a month ago now, so I hope I have given you enough time to talk to the wikia staff in trying to have some sysop powers or something of the sort. The other active editor, Reashot has not been here since September 15, and so if when I leave, there is no active sysop, thing might slowly get out of hand. I will be departing around the 15th of this month, and will be arriving back sometime in december. When I return, I will be able to go back to all administration duties immediately. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 01:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I do not have the ability to change , only crats, Wikia Staff and a few other possible users do. I Therefore can think of only two ways for you to have enough powers to maintain this wiki. 1) Somehow get Son of the Witch King's attention, or 2) contact Wikia Staff. When you talk to them about the impending situation, refer them (if need be) to me, and/or to our respective talk pages. That should help get the ball rolling on administration of this wiki. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 00:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. You do not need sysop power to be able to move pages, just to delete them. Also, if for some terrible reason, you cannot get sysop powers or some other power to admin here, email me (attackrhino@gmail.com) I will try to get back to you asap. ;) ::Okay, awesome. I guess we just need to wait and hope now. By the way, I don't know any Wikia Staff to contact. ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 23:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Have you heard anything from any of the staff? …as there is less than six days before I leave. :::Regards, :::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 07:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Unfortunately Hi Nukedz, I have directly emailed Sarah Manley], a Wikia Staff member about our predicament. I will hopefully receive a reply from her very soon, within twenty-four hours. I will tell you of the outcome of this email when I know. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 09:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I am not sure, but I feel I should have told you before I emailed her. :Okay, sure. Thank you also for your immense magnitude of edits that you have made to the wiki; in all shapes and forms. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 09:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::As an update, I thought you should know that Sarah has not replied to my email yet, and so I will (or you can if you want too), to post on her talk page. ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 11:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Great news! Hi Nukedz, I have some great news for us: I am now a Bureaucrat: . I will now be able to give you admin powers. I posted on Sarah Manley's talk page the sticky situation we were in, and a few hours later, I received an email notifying me of my user rights changes. Now everything should be fine here Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You are now a admin here. If you need any help or have any questions or queries, as me soon, or you could ask Sarah or this might help too (it helped me). :Yeah, don't worry. I am sure you will do just fine. :By the way, We will need to talk about the new skin that is going to be replacing the old one. This will include style, font, background and theme colour, font colour and everything else we will be able to customise with this new theme that Wikia is making mandatory. :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 11:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. To change the skin, go to your preferences, and then go to the Skin tab. ;) New Look layout Hey Nukedz, You are not the only one, I have also had trouble with this. I also cannot seem to change the layout back to the new look again. I have posted on Sarah's talk page again. I shall await her reply. Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 14:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Nukedz, :Sarah replied to my post, and now I am viewing the wiki in new look again. :Thought you should know, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 01:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nukedz, I hope everything is going swimmingly! I was thinking that we should make a Community Message about the New Look. It would basically say that we would be looking forward to community input on the future theme design. I was also thinking that something along those lines (but larger) should be placed on the Main Page Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you want to use a more confidential communication medium, that is fine by me… you know what my email is (and it is on my User page). Re:Welcome Hi. Thanks for the welcome, I'm a big fan of this game and just want to contribute with this wiki. For the record I'm a Wikipedia contributor (Wikipedia in spanish too) too, so I'm pretty familiar with MediaWiki software. --Bachinchi 01:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Those edits were minor layout changes and cleaning up unnecessary markup. I'm also annoyed by all that whitespace. --Bachinchi 15:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Do not like the new layout.. anyways it shouldn't be necessary to include all that whitespace. Also the default skin is Monako, not the new one. So the pages should be looking good in Monako skin. --Bachinchi 15:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok then about the new layout. But currently it's not the default for anonymous users. Also I uploaded a new favicon, you should protect the page. --Bachinchi 16:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Wikitables I think we should use wikitable style tables instead of the current ones, just like wikipedia. It's just necessary to import come CSS and paste it to Mediawiki:Common.css. --Bachinchi 15:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello and thank you Thank you for the welcome to the site. I am anxious to get into editing, but I have a few questions: Firstly, is there a list somewhere of things that I could help out with? I can see there are no articles listed as stubs, so I've begun some light work on the pages with no outgoing links. If there is a list of stuff that's needed, prefferably with some sort of priority listing, that would help out a lot. Second, I've noticed that a lot of pages keep linking to themselves, causing the text to be bold every time the name of the page is mentioned; Namely, on the M7 Priest page, every time the words M7 Priest are mentioned, they're bolded. Is this intentional or not? If not, I will go about removing the links, since they obstruct the reading in my opinion. Third, is there a page that outlines the guidelines for adding content? I mean in the vein of, what type of language is acceptable, what is not? Obviously it should be kept objective, but there seems to be a lack of a general "tone", if you will, that makes the wiki sometimes read more like some arbitrary person's own thoughts rather than established fact from within the game. I am hard pressed finding an example right now, but I can add some later as I stumble upon them again. I'm mostly going to try and clean up the language here, in terms of spelling mistakes, streamlining the language etc. Once I get a hang of that I'll try my hand with adding some actual content. Xzar The Mad 16:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Re: M7 Priest page : Thank you for replying. I'm curious, you say it was made that way by the one who created the page, does that mean you want it to stay that way or change it? I would love to help out in this kind of deal, since I don't mind repetitive tedium when it means the pages look nicer. If it's the way it's meant to be, I'll let it go, but it gets sort of confusing and headachey when you read a page like the M7 Priest and see a bolded word per line almost. I just want to make sure I'm helping rather than hurting, which is why I want to make doubly sure I'm on the right track. Thanks. :) : Xzar The Mad 22:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categories I do not understand the point of having the articles having categories like that. For example, Panzer IV is already categorized as Category:Vehicles and Category:Wehrmacht Units, the last being a subcategory of Category:Wehrmacht which itself is a subcategory of Category:Axis which is a subcategory of Category:Company of Heroes, so IMHO the last three are completely unnecessary. --Bachinchi 17:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Rename Hi, Nukedz. I think our Main page shouldn't be called "Main Page", so IMO we should change to something like "Company of Heroes Wiki". In order to do that we need to move our current main page to the new title and edit this page the reflect the name change. What's your opinion? --Bachinchi 00:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki-wordmark Also, could you please replace File:Wiki-wordmark.png with File:Wiki-wordmark-temp.png and delete the later one. The current wordmark is disproportionate. Thanks. --Bachinchi 07:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Layout working and MP redesign Hi, Nukedz. I'm currently working in bringing the main page a new design making it more modular and easier to mantain. I just wanted to ask you, why did you revert me here? didn't it work for you? the layout is ugly? I would appreciate some feedback. --Bachinchi 07:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC Greetings, The reason why I reverted the page is because of the game covers in front. Although this is about the games, I do not advice this page to advertise it directly. However, I would like the page to be reworked - the "featured page" has to be the emphasis of the page, next to that is the factions...at the bottom of it should be the rest. If it works out then we can work out the kinks. Cheers, Nukedz 08:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I appreciate the Company of Heroes games' layout. Very precise. But the Eastern Fronts pages needs some work. :Greetings, I have finished a tentative design. What's your opinion? --Bachinchi 09:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Now with each page reload the video and Featured Article changes and each section section is a subpage so it's easier to edit a specific section. --Bachinchi 09:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Just in case you haven't notice, take a look to this post. Regards. --Bachinchi 07:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Site colour and theme design Hi Nukedz, I would like your input on the colour and theme design. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 09:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Nukdez, :I have not heard from you in a while, I hope me promoting Bachinchi has not annoyed you or anything. I woudld really like your input on the colour and design of the wiki and lots of other stuff like whether we should have article stubs (and other stuff besides). I am deliberatign that, but I am not sure. :Kind regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 09:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough Nukedz, Should we have this wiki only cover units and such? The reason why I asked is because there is no walkthrough, except a walkthrough of the first two missions in the original Company of Heroes. I only have the original one, not the expansion packs that come after it. What should we do about it? - Kenny99 18:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Administration of wiki Hey Nukedz, Thanks for the reply, there are a few things that I have thought. 1) I do not really believe there is anything that one is supposed to do. This is a wiki, you are free to do whatever you like, although there are of course consequences for doing and not doing something around here. Although you are an administrator here, I also do not believe you are supposed to be doing certain tasks, although you if you are not doing some things, your sysop powers could be taken away because of your derliction of duty. 2) If you want some changes to the background and theme, talk to Bachinchi, as for some reason, the computer I currently have access to, I can only see the grey colour background. 3) I also feel slightly overshadowed by his coding skills. (a) I have become used to working with people who know far more than me in some areas. (b) He said on my talk page that his English is not as good as mine (or most likely yours too). 4) For the time that I was an admin before you were, (June 4th to October 13th) I was fine just plodding along, doing what I could to help this wiki. I have just done some research about how the wikis work here, and how I could help them more, like finding out about the Mediawiki files and other stuff. I have found this reasonably helpful in being able to contribute usefully to the wiki as an admin over the months. I also like what you have done with the Churchill page, nice! If you want to make some changes on it, and implement it wiki wide, then talk to Bachinchi about it. See what you guys can do... By the way, I do not see why you need to get my permission to do something, I believe we are all on the same level here, you, me and Bachinchi. I just have an extra button or two, that is all. The reason why I was given the admin button in the first place was I (assumeadly) found the wiki and soon applied for the position of admin before. I therefore was given bureaucrat powers, and only really so you could have admin powers. I am not sure of your experience of being on wikis or on internet forums, but I have had a few years experience (four and a half years on forums, and one and a half on wikis). Kind regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 04:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) New Policies Hi Nukedz. I would like you to review some policies I have imported from other wikia wikis. What's your opinion about it? --Bachinchi 13:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) BTW /me likes Hi Nukedz, I read the new policies that have been added. Two policies I think we will need to edit/tailor to our wiki are the Manual of Style and User treatment policies. I thinkt it is rather clear that the User treatment policy needs to be significantly changed to fit our wiki. I am not sure if the Manual of Style is currently written along the lines of what our wiki si currently looking like. What do you think? Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 03:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) CfD of "What do we want in CoH 2?" Hey Nukedz, I would like your input on whether the What do we want in CoH 2? should be deleted? What do you think? Please direct any discussion to the CfD talk page, thanks. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 01:43, November 18, 2010 (UTC) A-T Halftrack Hello, Nukedz. I changed the cool-down time of the Tread Breaker ability from 2 to 226 a while ago, and now it's changed back. Why is that? Thanks for your time, from Überparia 11:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Nukedz, :I am not trying to undermine your position or your edit revert by Überparia, but it appears that he is correct about the cooldown time. I have suggested that he makes the relevent change (back to 226), but also uploads a screenshot showing evidence of the cooldown time, and then hides it in a comment on the page. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 04:16, January 5, 2011 (UTC) interesting blog and suggestions (of improvement drive) Hey Nukedz, I saw this blog by a newly registered member on the wiki. I think you might want to read it. I would like to hear your thoughts. G1n032, the user's blog and his talk page. Reagrds, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 14:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC)